


practical, magical jokes.

by attempted-writing (Mister_Sandman120)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Father-Daughter Relationship, Sorcerer, arcane trickster, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Sandman120/pseuds/attempted-writing
Summary: what happens when the rogue falls in love with the sorcerer and they settle down and get a kid and all the simple ‘done with adventureing’ stuff.





	practical, magical jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from the wonderful @dndnet discord server, in this case the prompt being: arcane trickster. i’ve written this a couple of days ago, but hadn’t been able to upload it yet, i can now, so here we go :-)
> 
> (i do know i haven't uploaded here before, but i come from tumblr and am work backwards i guess)

a well dressed gentleman smiles as he walks up the stairs to his apartment, above the inn he ran.

for years, he had seen traps coming and had always been quicker and quieter then the people who put them there. from goblins that had used all their thinking energy to make trip wires that would set off crossbows, to an evil mage’s glyphs that were their standard security measure.

and yet he would fall for this trap. he knew what the trap was and exactly who put it there. he opened the door further and like predicted, the bucket atop fell over. and yet there was no water in there. it left him staring at the bucket for a moment too long as all of a sudden, a gust of wind slammed the door shut and left the man’s tidy hair disheveled.

a small giggle was heard as a black cat sat at the window and stared at the man. “where, o where could all that wind have come from?” he wondered out loud as he walked over to the cat “do you know? Fluffy?” he asked, petting the animal and another bit of laughter escaped from a corner of the room. “what did you say, fluffy? in the corner? ok then,”

he made his way over to the place where he heared his daughters laughter. “so here she is!” he called out, picking the now all out laughing child up and hugged her before she settled down on his arm. “good pranks, sweetie,” he smiled with with fatherly pride.


End file.
